


EveryTime We Touch

by jadesshadow01



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9301244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadesshadow01/pseuds/jadesshadow01
Summary: My take on a Tumblr video with the song "Everytime we Touch"It's the Wedding. Just Read it. :D





	

** EveryTime We Touch **

****

                The room glittered with flashing lights. That’s the best way to describe the cameras that went off around us. I nervously tugged at the tuxedo that my mother had put me in, ignoring the urge to throw up that lingered in the back of my throat. Questions thrown at me left and right as the paparazzi swarmed me walking down the hall.

                I could hear Phitchit talking a mile a minute to me, but the words never penetrated the fog that I let myself fall in to. I could hear Yukov talking to the reporters, could hear the music that cued me in that it was my turn, my chance.

                I felt more than saw the others pass me, leaving me to my own as the reporters continued to shout questions at me.

                “How does it feel to have won gold, Mr. Katsuki?”

                “What are your next steps?”

                Next steps? My next steps were ahead of me. My next steps stood behind the doors that I was preparing to walk through. My heart was going a mile a minute, my arms ached fiercely as I walked towards the doors, opening them myself to see the rows of people, standing and eyes focused on me. I took a deep breath, my brain calling for me to run the other way, but my heart leading me forward.

                I caught the smiles as I passed, my eyes looking everywhere but ahead of me. My Parents stood at the front of the room, tears streaming down my mothers face. My sister smiled from the front right of the room. A smirk lingered on Yurio’s face as he watched me walk towards them, before shifting his eyes to the reason I walked anywhere.

                He was beautiful. His hair long, pulled in to a ponytail that laid on his shoulder. His outstretched to meet mine as mine raised to meet his. The white tuxedo accented his sparkling eyes, eyes that held tears themselves as they met mine.

And the world stopped.

Every moment leading up to this could not compare. The kiss, the dance, the promise could not

compare to the moment that I realized that he was really mine. The way he softly said mine now, the way he held me through the roughest times could not compare this moment of Eros.

                He grasped my hand, pulling me to him, and nothing else mattered. It was gravity pulling us closer together. I stood before him, never hearing a word the man said before us, as his hand ran through my hair, pushing my glasses askew as he smiled languidly at me. I couldn’t tell you what I said, or what he said, I couldn’t tell you when it began, but I can tell you when it ended.

                It ended when I felt his lips met mine. It ended when the tears I had been holding back all day finally fell down my cheeks. It ended when he giggled on my lips because I lightly tapped that spot on his head. It ended when I pulled away and saw the two rings on our hand, more than a symbol of an easily forgotten promise, but a note of forever. I laughed as I turned to face the ovation that stood before us, the family that we had built together. I took a step forward, walking through the rain of flowers and seeds, only to realize that he wasn’t by my side. I turned to see him watching me through tear laden eyes, and reached out.

                After all those times, all those moments when I reached out, with the knowledge that he couldn’t grasp, that it wasn’t time, I felt the shock as he grasped my hand, and led me to the press. A kiss in front of them, as he picked up my hand and showed it to them. The thrill of the headline that would come tomorrow sending a shiver down my spine.

                “ _Mr. and Mr. Katsuki-Nikiforov make it official.”_

We walked outside, to the beautiful Japanese garden that stood before us. I felt the sakura leave circle us as if we were in a movie.

                “Yuri,” He whispered, as he kissed my hand, kissed the ring.

                “Vitya,” I muttered as he cupped my hand to his face. “Vitya, Forever. “

                Victor looked at me letting the tears touch my hand.

                “Forever, my eros.”

               

 


End file.
